Des Anges !
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand l'état de fantôme atteint des habitants du château.


**Des Anges !**

_La jeune femme se sentait partir. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle savait de longue date que son destin serait court et sans espoir d'une vie pleine et épanouie ! Son fiancé la regardait avec compassion et tendresse. Lui aussi savait._

_Alors qu'elle eut l'impression qu'une main la tirait vers l'arrière, la chevelure blonde auréolait le visage de Matthew. Son visage devint flou. La vision de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Elle mourut._

- Miss Lavinia ?

- Oui ?

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Pourquoi fait-il noir ?

- Parce que la nuit est tombée !

- Pardon ?

- Utilisez-vos « pouvoirs » et vous verrez comme s'il faisait jour !

_Lavinia vit alors la pièce s'éclaircir. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait mais reconnut le jeune homme face à elle. Il s'agissait du gentil William, mort quelques mois auparavant._

- Que faites-vous là ?_ Demanda-t-elle._

- Je « vis » ici ! Et apparemment vous aussi vivrez ici !

- Mais je croyais que j'étais en train de mourir.

- Vous êtes morte, Miss Lavinia !

- Ah oui ?

- Tout à fait !

- Mais où sommes-nous ?

- Au grenier ! C'est souvent l'endroit où nous ne retrouvons instinctivement !

- Qui nous ?

- Les fantômes !

- Des fantômes, nous sommes des fantômes ?

- Oui.

- Combien sommes-nous ?

- Une petite trentaine.

- Aussi nombreux ?

- Le château est vieux, Miss Lavinia !

- Une autre question : pourquoi le grenier ?

- Parce que c'est l'endroit où nos affaires sont stockées ! Les vivants ne peuvent s'empêcher de les garder ici même si nous ne faisons pas partie des « maîtres » !

- Encore une question : cela fait combien de temps que je suis morte ?

- Cela fait à peu près une semaine !

- Si long ? Mais où étais-je avant ?

- Nous pensons que ce temps-là est un réel « repos » de notre âme qui décide à ce moment si elle reste ou s'en va !

- C'est bizarre !

- Pas plus que cela ! Nous y sommes habitués.

- Vous dîtes « nous » !

- Oui, nous les fantômes !

- Ah tiens, justement où sont les autres ?

- En bas, dans la bibliothèque pour la plupart, ou à la salle de réception !

_Elle décida alors de rejoindre les autres fantômes pour en savoir plus. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait passer les portes et que descendre les escaliers se passait plus vite et sans fatigue. Le jeune William la suivit sans mots dire._

_Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et fut étonnée de la quantité de personnes présentes qui discutaient allègrement. Des personnes aux tenues les plus différentes qui soient apparurent à ses yeux. Elle vit le Comte et s'approcha de lui. Quand tous les fantômes se mirent à hurler : « Ne le touchez pas ! »._

- Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle._

_William et une femme en crinoline s'approchèrent._

- Parce que les vivants souffrent quand nous les touchons !_ Répondit le jeune valet._

- Ah oui ? Comment ?

- Oui, tout à fait ! Ils sont glacés, ont les poumons qui les serrent et leur cœur ralentit ou a des a-coups !_ Reprit la femme à la crinoline._

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?_ Interrogea Lavinia._

- Je suis Jane Crawley, 5ème comtesse de Grantham ! La mère de Patrick et belle-mère de Violet.

- Oh bonjour !

_Et là, tout le monde se présenta à elle. Quand une bonne partie de l'assemblée avait fait connaissance avec elle, elle vit s'approcher un homme au teint mate s'approcher d'elle. Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre et s'inclina devant elle._

- Miss Lavinia, je me présente Kemal Pamuck !

- Monsieur !

- Alors que pensez-vous de votre « état » ?

_Quand elle vit que l'ensemble des fantômes avait le même regard interrogateur que son vis à vis, elle sourit._

- Et bien... c'est assez « nouveau » mais plutôt réconfortant d'être ici dans ce château. Je pourrais y voir l'homme que j'aime. Et des personnes que j'ai beaucoup appréciées. Vous savez, j'ai été une jeune fille très solitaire n'ayant que très peu de relations sociales. Alors, savoir que je vivrais au milieu de vous tous, des vivants et ceci sans souffrir des affres de l'humanité. Je pense que c'est plutôt... « sympathique » !

_Un grand applaudissement général accueillit ses paroles. Apparemment, elle avait répondu ce qu'il fallait._

_En dehors du fait des longues nuits à discuter entre fantômes, les journées étaient passées à écouter et regarder les vivants s'activer, travailler, vivre... Chaque fois qu'un invité ou un habitué arrivait au château c'était le branle-bas de combat. Chacun avertissait l'ensemble de ses congénères afin de n'en rien rater._

_William s'inquiétait fortement pour Daisy et essayait de pousser Madame Patmore à l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait. Il chuchotait sans cesse à l'oreille de la cuisiènière. Il avait même accueilli avec joie la venue de son propre père. Il avait aussi beaucoup parlé avec Jane Crawley de ce que vivaient Anna et son mari._

_Lavinia avait ainsi vu Matthew et Mary se torturer en prétextant la loyauté envers elle. Cela la désolait au plus haut point. Elle s'inquiétait pour eux. Même vivante et amoureuse du jeune homme, elle avait très vite deviné qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs, indéniablement faits l'un pour l'autre._

_Monsieur Pamuck s'était épanché auprès d'elle persuadé de sa propre responsabilité quand au chagrin et à la torture que pouvait vivre Mary. Elle l'avait rassuré estimant que c'était une vieille histoire et que malgré son affection pour Mary, celle-ci avaient des manières de Grande Tragédienne Grecque. Avec William, ils s'interrogeaient tous trois sur la possibilité qu'avaient des fantômes d'aider les vivants._

_Ils avaient réussi à faire bouger la planche de « Oui-Ja » et à attirer l'attention de Madame O'Brien qui était, étrangement, la plus réceptive aux ondes qu'ils essayaient d'envoyer. Ce fut elle qui mit la planche sur la table de la cuisine. Attirant ainsi l'attention de plusieurs employés._

_William s'égosillaient auprès de Daisy, tandis que Pamuck passait les nuits à parle rà Mary. Lavinia avait plus de mal avec Matthew qui ne venait que rarement. Alors elle décida d'exaspérer Sir Carlisle en lui gâchant la vie par des petites catastrophes. Jane Crawley s'occupaient d'Anna afin qu'elle protège sa petite fille Rosamund des exactions de sa femme de chambre avec son soupirant._

_La bonté et la dévotion de Lavinia avait émulé les fantômes dans leur espoir d'avoir un impact positif sur le monde des vivants._

_C'est alors que Daisy et Anna, après le bal des serviteurs se mirent à jouer au « oui-ja ». Alors, William, Lavinia, Pamuck et Jane posèrent leurs doigts sur la goutte et firent passer un message. Un message suffisamment imprécis pour qu'il s'applique à plusieurs._

_Les deux jeunes vivantes crurent que c'était l'autre qui avait poussé la goutte. Les quatre fantômes se congratulèrent puis les deux servantes s'éloignèrent tandis que Matthew et Mary s'enlaçaient nouvellement fiancés.  
_

_Soudain, une lumière aveuglante inonda la cuisine et les spectres sentirent une grande sérénité. Une douce voie féminine se fit entendre : «_ Bonjour mes enfants, vous êtes bénis de Dieu.

- Pourquoi ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de demander Jane._

- Vous avez chercher à faire évoluer les vivants que vous fréquentez et à les rendre heureux !

- Et alors ?_ Demanda William en cherchant d'où venait la voix._

- Vous avez parfaitement réussi !

- Nous, nous avons eut un impact sur nos vivants ?_ Interrogea Lavinia._

- Oui, les chuchotements, les cris, faire bouger les objets sont perçus insconciemment par les mortels.

- C'est fantastique !_ S'émut à son tour Kamel._

- Dès lors, tous les quatres avaient gagné votre place au Paradis, par vos actes mais surtout parce votre présence ici ne se justifie plus. En effet, quand un esprit reste sur Terre c'est qu'il sent qu'il a une mission.

- Pardon, vous avez dit tous les quatres mais les autres fantômes ?_ Demanda Lavinia_

- Ces vieux esprits n'ont pas saisi le coche au moment de leur mort. Nous espérons que votre exemple les aidera à prendre le même chemin.

_Avant même que les quatres amis ne posent d'autres questions, le halo lumineux les enveloppa et explosa en mille morceaux occasionnant une douce et tintinabulante petite musique qui se fit entendre dans la totalité de Dowton Abbey. L'ensemble des habitants leva la tête puis dévisagèrent leur vis à vis avec étonnement. Décidément, cette fin d'année était très spéciale._


End file.
